This is a request for renewal of the Core Grant for Vision Research at Vanderbilt University. Funds are requested for 4 service modules that provide shared support for 15 participating investigators; 8 currently hold a total of 9 ROI grants from NEI. The Core grant has demonstrably increased scientific interactions and collaboration by providing services that are centrally located and directed by members of the Core. The Core Grant provides primary support for the Vanderbilt Vision Research Center (VVRC). The visibility provided by the Core Grant since 1989 has substantially increased our ability to recruit new faculty and graduate students to our research at Vanderbilt and to attract additional funding. The services provided by the Core are either not available to individual investigators or would be available at much higher cost than the Core charges. Continued support for the following service modules is requested: Shops Module, Computer Module, Illustration/Photography Module and Animal Care Module. The Shops Module provides professional and technical consultation with Core vision researchers in the design and fabrication of specialized optical, mechanical and electronic instruments needed for individual and collaborative research projects. The Shops Module is located in the Engineering Building, approximately 2 city blocks from Psychology in the direction of the Medical School; an annex is in the Psychology Building. The Computer Module provides consultation and programming services for the development and implementation of new stimulus configurations, and for data collection and analysis. It is located on the 6th floor of the Psychology Building. The Illustration/Photography Module provides services appropriate for developing figures for public presentation, whether in journals, slides or posters; this Module also utilizes the Computer Module facilities; it is adjacent to the Computer Module on the 6th floor of Wilson Hall. The Animal Care Module, located on the ground floor of Wilson Hall, provides specialized care for breeding colonies, surgical preparation and assistance and other services not provided by the Division of Animal Care.